Kakarotto½
by Red Kasei
Summary: It's a fusion of Ranma½ and Dragonball Z! Fu...sion...HA!
1. Default Chapter

Red: No, I don't own any part of Dragonball Z or Ranma½ *sniff* but this story is mine! With maybe a few scenes from Ranma½. Dragonball Z, Ranma½ and all the characters therein belong to their respective owner, namely Akira Toriyama and Rumiko Takahashi. 

Warning 

This is yaoi based. No, you won't see any of your favourite characters bouncing on top of each other like rabbits on heat, but it's more of the bondage thing. Heart to heart…NOT skin to skin (although, the only skin and skin contact is when they're fighting…just putting that up for all those *technical* bakas.)!

Summary 

Ranma½ rip-off, anyone? Nah, just joking! This story is like a mixture of Dragonball Z and Ranma½. The characters come from Dragonball Z, but you can guess which idea I'm borrowing from Takahashi-sama…hehehehe. 

Kakarotto½ 

(Or, as you Ranma½ fans would put it: **_The Great Ranma½ Rip-off_**)

Kakarotto is a girl?!

In the quiet little town of Tokyo, everybody went about their daily business. The baker was open selling Moon Cakes and other sweet confectioneries. Many women were hanging their futons out for a good beating and, somewhere in the streets; a man was cycling on his bicycle selling ice creams. Everything was as normal as any other day.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" 

Even the screams that were coming from the Saiyan Dojo. Many years ago, Saiyans had come from space asking the ningen if they could spare a place for them to live. Their own planet, Vegeta-sei, had been destroyed and the thousands that were with them at that moment were the lucky ones to survive. At first, this caused quite a stir on Chikyuu, but after some debate they agreed to give the Saiyans their own place to live. The Japanese willingly gave up their continent for these great fighters, and even though many stayed behind in their native country, they mixed very well with the Saiyans. [**AN:** No disrespect to the Japanese!] 

The ningen were very surprised with the way the Saiyans behaved. Saiyans were believed to be a bloodthirsty race who loved nothing more than chaos and destruction, but it seemed like that was a mere rumor. As a thank you for allowing them to live on Chikyuu, the Saiyans kept the names of the city and the continent. Japan was still Japan and Tokyo was still Tokyo. Just inhabited with Saiyans, that's all. The Saiyan culture also fascinated the ningen, as everything they did seemed more civilized then their own. There were some things that shocked them at first, like same sex mating and the idea that certain males with tails can get pregnant, but all that shocked passed by many, many years ago. Now, ningen and Saiyans lived in peace on the same planet.

"NYAAAAAAHH!!!" he screamed as he punched the air even harder. "HYA! HYA! HYA!" Vegeta no Ouji was the Saiyan Prince by right. Yet, even though he lived in and trained in the Saiyan Dojo, he was treated like everyone else, an equal. But that didn't bother him. In fact, he thought it was better like that. After all, the only reason why his family was ever royalty on Vegeta-sei was because they were the strongest of their kind. Nothing more. 

"HYAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he leapt into the air and swung his foot around to smash a board to splinters. He leapt back; smirking to himself at the sight of sawdust that slowly drifted from the air to the polished wooden floors of the dojo. Suddenly, he heard clapping, as though someone was watching him.

"Very nice, Vegeta-kun." He smirked as he recognised the voice. 

"Goten, what are you doing here?" he asked, unwrapping his tail from his waist, back still turned to the said Saiyan.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Goten smiled when he looked from Vegeta, to the suu gaku book thrown to one side of the dojo, to the scraps of wood and broken punching bags littering the dojo. _I guess Vegeta flipped out when he couldn't do one of his sums…again._ He thought amusedly as he uncoiled his own tail.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked. Goten smiled at his little brother.

"Tousan said he had something very important to tell us."

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Shinai, but he says it's really important." Goten said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked out from the doorway. Vegeta frowned to himself as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

_What could tousan possibly have to tell us that's really important?_ He wondered as he flung the damp towel back to the chair. He quickly glanced to the corner where he had thrown his suu gaku book and scowled. _Che! Looks like I'll have to get to that later._

Meanwhile, a young woman was kicking up a fuss as a Panda dragged her through the busy streets of the town. 

"LET GO OF ME, YOU OLD FOOL!! PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!!!! I SAID I WASN'T GOING!!!" Her insistent screaming brought about the attention of many, but otherwise, most of them left the onna on her own.

Back at the Saiyan Dojo, King Vegeta sat on one end of the table as he viewed his sons in silence. There were three of them. Trunks was the oldest, and didn't look anything like a Saiyan, especially with his deep lavender hair that hung down, gently touching the upper part of his brow and crystal blue eyes. And even though he was a pureblooded Saiyan, he preferred to cook than to fight. Goten was the second oldest. He looked a little more Saiyan, what with his ink black hair jutting out in all directions and he was a little bit stronger than Trunks. But like his older brother, even though he, too, was pureblooded, he preferred to tend to his social life and his good looks. Vegeta was the youngest and the only one who looked like an actual Saiyan. They named him Vegeta when he was born because he had the same upswept hair as his father and the same ink black eyes. But unlike his father and his brothers, Vegeta was naturally beautiful. He didn't need to try hard to make anyone drool because of his petit and well-toned figure or at his _extremely_ good looks. It just came naturally. His face was also different from his father's, as King Vegeta had very manly and rugged features, while Vegeta no Ouji looked feminine and rather delicate with bangs hanging down over his forehead. That is, when he wasn't fighting. But of the three, Vegeta seemed to be more keen on fighting that his two older siblings. All three had tails, indicating that all three could become mothers. Trunks's was a light brown, Goten's was chocolatey brown and Vegeta's was midnight black.

All three stared at their father was eyes of curiousness and puzzlement. He smiled when he passed by a pair that glared at him for interrupting his training before speaking.

"Well now, my sons, I have some very good news for you." The three glanced at each other before turning their attention back to their father. "My old friend and comrade is coming to visit us, along with his son."

"His son?" asked Goten, a huge smile suddenly plastered to his face. Trunks smiled eagerly as well, but Vegeta just rolled his eyes and grunted. "What's he like?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that his name is Kakarotto." He replied, scratching his beard thoughtfully. "But, we thought it would be best if he mated with one of you, so as to keep the bloodline of Vegeta going." Trunks seemed to agree with his father, Goten began to babble on about how he wasn't decently dressed and how he hoped that this boy was good-looking and Vegeta seemed disgusted by the whole idea.

"When's he going to get here?" squealed Goten.

"Bardock wrote to me to say he'd be arriving on the fifth of September."

"The fifth…why, that's today!" yelped Goten.

"Tousan, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" questioned Trunks, a little worried that he wasn't looking his best for Kakarotto.

"Simple, I didn't want anyone to suddenly back out on it." He said as he grinned at a scowling Vegeta. 

"Who said I was 'in' in the first placed?" he snapped, turning his head to one side. King Vegeta smiled at his youngest son.

"Stubborn, just like your kaasan." He said jovially. Vegeta growled as his tail lashed out from side to side. He was about to retort with some witty comment when they heard someone screaming outside their house.

Gingerly, King Vegeta pushed the shoji to one side as he and his sons looked out to see a raven haired person being carried up the front path by a huge black and white panda with a crimson bandana tied to its head and a scar running down the left side of its face.  The four stared at this strange sight until the panda came thudding right up to them and placed the person down. They all took a good look at him. He had the same ink black hair jutting out in all direction as Goten, and he looked just as feminine, too. The four stared at him and he stared back, all five totally oblivious to the fact that the panda had made its way into the house and into the bathroom.

Finally, when he could stand the silence no longer, he spoke up.

"Kakarotto desu," he said as he clung to the front of his orange and blue gi. "Gomen nasai…"

"Ah, there's no need to be sorry!" said King Vegeta happily, a little unsure if this really _was Kakarotto, but then again, he didn't want to doubt his word. "Welcome, my son!" _

He went over to embrace Kakarotto, a sign that he was welcoming the boy into his life as another member of the family. But a mere ten seconds as he was hugging, he felt something very strange push up against his chest. Gingerly, he stepped back and took a look down, only to be staring at a pair of boobs.

"N…nani?!" he yelped as he leapt back. Curiously, Goten walked over, bent down and prodded Kakarotto in the chest. Suspicion confirmed, he lifted his head, facial expression that of annoyance.

"Umm…tousan," he asked cynically. "I thought you said he was a **_boy_**?"  

**_Notes:_**

**Ningen:** human

**Chikyuu: **Earth (the planet)

**Suu gaku: **Maths

**Tousan: **father

**Nani: **what

**Shinai: **I don't know

**Kaasan: **mother

**Shoji: **The sliding rice paper doors in traditional Japanese homes

**Kakarotto desu: **My name's Kakarotto

**Gomen nasai: **I'm very sorry


	2. Kakarotto's a boy?

Red: Just a quick note… 

So far, this story seems to be going to way the Ranma½ manga is, so desu ne? Demo, I haven't read all of it, so you can be sure that soon enough I will run out of ideas (which aren't really mine in the first place) and I'll have to start making my own. Please be patient though, as the beginning bit will be like that of Ranma½.

Arigato gozaimashita.

Kakarotto½ 

****

Kakarotto's a boy?!?

King Vegeta lay on the floor, futon under him and a pillow supporting his head as tears streamed down his eyes. All three of his sons sat obediently next to him, a little concerned that he hasn't spoken yet since Goten pointed out that Kakarotto was actually a girl. Both Goten and Trunks were rather disappointed at not being able to get a mate. Vegeta, however, was ecstatic that it wasn't a boy after all. Although, he had to pretend to be sorry, as his father wasn't taking it very well.

After Trunks returned with a fifth cup of tea for their father, Vegeta decided he had had enough of waiting around.

_After all, there's a math worksheet I need to complete._ He thought as he stood up and made his way out of the house and over to the dojo. It was just then that he spotted Kakarotto standing outside, gazing about curiously. "Ano?" he called to her. Kakarotto got a fright and yelped in surprise.

"Nani? Nande? Dare? Doko?" she said, sliding into a defensive fighting stance and looking madly around. Vegeta tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He laughed so hard he ended up having to clutch his sides. 

"Gomen, gomen," he said, still giggling. "I just couldn't help myself." He finally stopped giggling and walked towards Kakarotto. 

"Anata wa dare desu ka?" she asked.

"Vegeta-sama desu." He answered. "What are you doing hanging around outside the dojo?" he asked. "You wanna go in?"

"Saa, if it's alright." She said. He smiled sweetly.

"Hai so desu! Of course it's alright!" he said as he opened the shoji and entered. "I was just finishing up my training."

"You train?" she asked.

"Hai…do you?" she nodded once. Vegeta grinned.

"Sugoi! Then that means we can spar!"

"Nani?!" Kakarotto looked very shocked at the whole idea all of a sudden.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I'll take it easy." Vegeta slid into a fighting stance and stood opposite Kakarotto, waiting for her to move.

"Umm…ano," she asked, hands behind her back in an almost sheepish way. "But, I think I'll get into trouble…"

"Nani? You mean, being with me?"

"Hai," she nodded, trying to explain her predicament. "I mean, you're male and…"

"Eh? You mean, you don't know?" he asked, absolutely shocked that Kakarotto didn't know that he and his brothers all had tails.

"Know what?" Vegeta stared at her for a few moments before uncoiling his midnight black tail from his waist, waving it about languidly. Kakarotto stared at it for a few moments before blurting out the obvious. "You're…you're a Hanjin!" Vegeta's grin faded at the words.

"Nani? What's a Hanjin?"

"Well, it's what we call those who have tails." She explained. "It really means 'half-person'." Vegeta's eyes widened before he absorbed the words and set a scowl on his face.

"Tsurei!" he spat. "That was totally uncalled for! I am no less person than you are! It just so happens that I have a male body and yet I can have babies!" with that, he turned his back to her. Kakarotto stood rooted to the spot, fumbling for words.

"Ah…gomen nasai, Vegeta-san." She apologized. "I didn't mean to make it sound bad…I mean, that's just a short term for what we call those who have tails. I mean, you're neither male nor female, so desu ne?" she reasoned. Vegeta realised she was right, and turned back to face her.

"Hmm…hai."

"I was also kinda wondering how come you look so pretty…" instantly, she clamped her hands over her mouth. Kakarotto hoped that she hadn't offended him again, but this time, he looked like he was flattered.

"Umm…oh…arigato." He said, a blush rising to his face. "You know, it's good thing you're not a boy."

"Doushite?"

"I would have killed you on the spot!" he chuckled jovially and Kakarotto let out a nervous laugh, sweatdropping at the same time.

"Uh…hehehehe…n…nande?"

"Because males are such pigs!" he declared. "You should know that. I mean, basically, you and I are in the same league. We both are to be the submissive mate, and I'm sure _plenty of males wolf whistle at you while you walk down the street!" Kakarotto stared at him with wide eyes._

"You mean, that actually happens?!" Vegeta chuckled, but he couldn't help but frown at the same time.

_Mattaku! The way she's going on, it's almost as though she's become female for the first time! _He thought. Shaking his head, he slid back into his fighting stance. "Okay, enough chatter. Let's fight!" 

Without warning, he lunged at Kakarotto. But she seemed prepared, and every attack he threw at her she either dodged or blocked. Vegeta would normally get upset, but this time, he found the battle very fulfilling. Neither Trunks nor Goten had reached his level yet, and he was younger than they were. So with Kakarotto around, he was sure they'd be able to more fights like this. After half an hour, both were sitting on the floor, panting and drenched with sweat. Kakarotto could not help but cast an appreciative glance at the small saiyan, eyes drinking in the sight that lay before her. She was brought back to Chikyuu when Vegeta called to her.

"Kami-sama, Kakarotto! That was the best spar I'd ever had in a long, _long_ time!"

"Hmm? Honto ni?"

"Honto, honto." He replied, moving his upper body up so that he was leaning on his elbows. "I mean, I've sparred with my brothers all the time, but they aren't as strong as I."

"Oh." Kakarotto could say nothing more. She was in too much of a trance watching the sweat trickle down Vegeta's well sculpted chest.

"You know, I'm glad that tousan was wrong and that you're a female."

"Eh?" she asked, obviously puzzled. "Doushite?"

"Because I _hate losing to males!" he replied. _

"O…oh." She replied, looking rather guilty. Once Vegeta had regained his breath, he stood up and grabbed two towels. Flinging one to Kakarotto, he said

"Why don't you go and meet my brothers?" he suggested. "Trunks is a real sweetheart and Goten's a bit of an airhead, but a nice conversationalist. I'll be in here for a while finishing things off." He said, eyes quickly glancing at the neglected suu gaku book. Kakarotto nodded and walked out the dojo.

Once the shoji had closed, Kakarotto sunk to her knees. She couldn't believe it! She had met the perfect mate, the perfect one of them all…and he hated males?!

_But why? _She wondered. _I wonder how come he hates them so much? I mean, he looks male. It's just that he's supposed to be mated to another one, that's all. Kakarotto was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when a soft hand landed on her shoulder._

"Ano, Kakarotto," she looked up to see a very pretty lavender haired boy look down on her. "I couldn't help but notice that you're all sweaty. Were you training with Vegeta-kun?" 

"Umm…hai."

"Well, I think you should have a bath. Tousan has woken up and now he wants to see us all again."

"Do you have hot water?"

"Hai. We have a hot water spring in our bathroom." He said. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Kakarotto shivered as she tossed the bucket of ice cold water over her.

"Brrr!!" she shivered. "Baka…it's cold water that got me into this mess in the first place! Well, I suppose it's better than being like this all the time." She shivered as her imagination kicked in, and she shivered again. "Anyways, I'd better get cleaned up before any of the others come in." With that, she slipped into the hot bath, relishing in its warmth as she changed back to her original form.

Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow as he closed his suu gaku book and rolled onto his back.

"Neh, that went better than expected." He muttered to himself. "I can't believe I didn't try that other method earlier. Ah well, I still got a good days training out of it." He smiled as he remembered the look on Kakarotto's face when he was talking to her. He sat up and frowned, placing one hand to cup his chin. _Hmm, now that I think about it, Kakarotto was acting rather strange. I mean, females and…what did she call our kind? Hanjin's, I believe. Females and Hanjin's are **never**__ attracted to one another. It just never happens! But the way she was looking at me…it's as though she was part male in there somewhere. Vegeta grimaced as he thought of Kakarotto being a boy. "Eugh! Males are worthless creatures with no particular use in the universe other than to keep the species going!" he told himself. "Even though I look male, I have female reproductive organs, so therefore I am better than both sexes!" He paused as he caught a whiff of something that smelt rather unpleasant. "Hmm…I guess I've been working extra hard today." He muttered to himself as he examined the sweaty patches on his navy blue spandex gi. "Guess I should go get cleaned up." _

Vegeta got up from the floor of the dojo and walked back to the house, quickly making a stop in his room to drop off his books and peel off his gi. Putting a robe on and grabbing a clean towel, he made his way down to the bathroom. He opened up the door and walked inside, untying the sash around the black silk robe. But just as he lowered it from his shoulders, he saw another figure in the bath. He had the same hair as Goten and Kakarotto, but his shoulders were broader and he had a manly narrow waist. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Vegeta, who was standing practically naked in front of him! Blushing furiously at the handsome face of the stranger and the fact that he was baring himself to him, Vegeta silently pulled his robe back up and walked out the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he stood outside, brain processing what just happened.

_There's a very handsome and sexy Saiyan male in my bath. _He thought. __

_There's a handsome Saiyan male in my bath. _Things were staring to clear up

_There's a Saiyan male in my bath. _Almost there…

_There's a male in my bath._ Vegeta's brows narrowed as his left eyes twitched and his dark tail lashed out viciously. He was struggling to keep it down; he was trying so hard but…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran outside. Both Trunks and Goten heard Vegeta's yell and both came running to see what all the commotion was about. Normally, Vegeta would only scream and yell when he was inside the dojo, but this was coming from the bathroom. Both rushed to see what the matter was, but stopped when they saw Vegeta race right past them and into the garden, grabbing the huge, stone bird bath.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!" he yelled. "I'LL DROWN HIM IN THAT FUCKING BATH!!"

"Nani? What are you talking about, Vegeta?" asked Trunks, more than a little confused at his outburst.

"There's a male in our bath!!" he snapped.

"Eh? What in the world are you talking about?" asked Goten. "There's no male in there except Kakarotto…and she's _female!!"_

"Well, what I saw wasn't Kakarotto, because I didn't see boobs!!" he snapped.

"Honto ni?" asked Goten, a teasing smirk rising on his lips. "Then what did you see if you know it's male?" Vegeta blushed a deep shade of crimson as Trunks giggled at the assumption.

"NANI?!?! Goten!!! Hentai desu!!" he yelled, voice getting louder. "If you're implying what I think you are, then the answer is NO!!"

"Then how do you know it was male?"

"I told you!! I didn't see any boobs!!"

"Then what did you see?"

"NANIMO!!!!" he screamed. "I saw a flat, male chest with broad shoulders!! It _was_ a male!!!" Goten and Trunks flinched at the anger and irritation in voice, but both were rather confused at the whole ordeal.

"But…if you saw a male in the bath…then what happened to Kakarotto?" queried Trunks.

"Ano?" all three turned their heads to see a very tall and broad shouldered saiyan, wearing the same gi as Kakarotto, looking at them in the most embarrassed way. He opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out. Trunks stared confusedly, Vegeta glared venomously and Goten stared with glazed eyes and drool seeping out one corner of his mouth.

"Nani…anata wa dare desu ka? Anata no onamae wa?" asked Trunks, blinking his big, crystal orbs.

"Umm…Kakarotto desu." He said, a light red streak lining across the bridge of his nose as he looked down sheepishly, avoiding their gaze. He didn't really need to look at them to know what their facial expression were like…the silence told him all. When he looked up again, they all had huge, bulging eyes that looked like they were going to pop right of their sockets! The blush across Kakarotto's face deepened. "Uhh…maybe I should explain…"

Pretty soon, everyone was gathered in the living room. On one side of the room, sat the one who called himself Kakarotto and another man they had never seen before. The three Hanjin sat on the opposite side and King Vegeta sat between them.

*Ahem* he coughed before he began. "I think maybe an explanation is needed." He said as he looked to his sons. "This is my good friend and comrade, Bardock. And this is his son, Kakarotto." Both bowed down respectively as did the three ouji's. "Kakarotto is 16 years of age." When Vegeta lifted his head up, he compared and examined the new guests. Kakarotto and Bardock had the same hairstyle, ink black hair that jutted out in all directions. But whereas Bardock's face held age and gathered wisdom from over the many years of training and whatnot, Kakarotto still looked very innocent and childlike. Naïve almost, which made him look far handsomer than his father did. Vegeta almost blushed, but caught himself just in time as Bardock began to speak.

"Hmm…now where shall I begin?" he asked out loud, cupping his chin thoughtfully. He opened his eyes as an idea struck him. "Shiteru…" Without warning, he grabbed hold of Kakarotto's wrist and flung him outside and into the pond. He fell in with a loud splash, only to resurface moments later, completely changed.

"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" he yelled.

"Kami-sama!!" gasped Goten. "He's…he's turned into a girl!"

"No shit, hey?" sneered Vegeta, also rather surprised at what he just witnessed.

"How did this happen, Bardo-san?" questioned King Vegeta, just as curious to know the story as his sons were.

"Well, you see," he began. "It all started when we were training in China…"

"I feel a flashback coming on." Muttered Vegeta.

~oO@ Flashback @Oo~

Kakarotto and Bardock stood at the edge of a new training ground, eyes scanning the area of small springs and tall, thin bamboo poles set in between. They had come to China to train because they heard this was one of the best training sights in the world.

"You see there," Bardock pointed out to his son. "The ground is rather soft for training, so many prefer to fight amongst the poles. They make a much better exercise for training, too."

"Hai." Agreed Kakarotto, looking around.

"Could you watch our bags for us, onegai?" asked Bardock politely as they handed their backpacks to the ningen guide.

"Hai, I will. But before you go, let me give you one warning." He said, voice becoming lower, speaking in an almost hushed tone. "Those spring are magical springs. Each spring has its own tragedy. Whoever fall into spring, take on shape of tragic character."

"Okay." Bardock said, both Saiyans completely ignoring what he just said. "Let's get to it!" In one swift movement, both were on top of the poles, balancing on one foot. Bardock grinned maliciously at his son and Kakarotto returned the grin. "Are you sure you're ready for this, musuko?"

"Only if you are, oja?"

Silence hung between the two as they sought to psyche the other out.

"HYAAAAAAH!!" Bardock yelled as he made the first move. Kakarotto blocked it easily and threw a punch of his own, of which Bardock also dodged with ease. This kind of thing went on for a while, both just tossing mere punches and kicks for a good warm up. But soon, Kakarotto had had enough of this banter. Without warning, he moved behind Bardock and knocked him in the back. Bardock went tumbling down and fell *sploosh* into a spring. Kakarotto grinned malevolently as he landed on a bamboo pole.

"Good enough for ya, oja?" he taunted, not noticing the worry in the guides eyes.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" he cried. Kakarotto watched the surface of the water, waiting for his father to break through. He could imagine his father's face twisted either with anger of enjoyment, but what he saw next he most _certainly_ wasn't prepared for!

He watched a cluster of bubbles rose to the surface, indicating his father was going to resurface.

"Give it up, oja!" he called down. "You'll never be able to beat me…" Then, it happened. His father leapt out of the water with an almighty roar and landed on a pole opposite him. That is…if it _was his father. "NYAAAAAAHHH!!!" he yelped as he saw the giant black and white panda land on the pole. "Wha…what…WHAT HAPPENED??!!"_

"That spring of tragic Panda." Explained the guide. "Now, whoever falls into that spring, takes shape of Panda."

"De…dem…demo…THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!" he yelped. Sadly, Kakarotto was too much in a shock to actually fight off the sudden barrage of attacks his 'father' was throwing at him. The next thing he knew, he was flying down and heading towards another spring. He tried to stop himself, but, sadly, he hit the water before he could summon the energy to halt. The guide once again shook his head.

"Oh dear, oh dear." He muttered. Moments later, Kakarotto emerged, drenched with water and shivering from the cold.

"Tsumerai…" he shivered. "What…what happened?"

"That spring of tragic girl." Said the guide.

"Eh?"

"Now, whoever fall into spring, take shape of girl."

"N…NANI?!?" he yelped as he pulled open his top to see if it was true. Sure enough, Kakarotto had taken the body of a girl. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

~oO@ End Flashback @Oo~

Silence hung thick in the air. Trunks and Goten stared with wide eyes, more than a little surprised on hearing the story behind this transformation. Vegeta, however, was struggling to suppress a snigger. He could help but find this story very, very funny.

_Ahou! _He thought as he turned his head to hide his smirk. _How stupid can you get?! _But no one really took notice of him, as King Vegeta and Bardock were shedding plenty of tears for this tragedy. 

"Bardo-san," he said. "I am so sorry!"

"Imagine the shame," Bardock said as he continued dramatically, causing Vegeta to clamp a hand to his mouth to keep in the laughter. "My son, my one and only offspring…a _onna!!" Vegeta would have retorted with some smart-Alec remark, but he didn't trust himself enough to open his mouth. He was certain he was going to explode if he kept his laughter in anymore. Bardock turned on his son. "Can you feel the shame?! My son…a onna!! You were meant to sacrifice all for the good of our training!!"_

"Nn…sacrificing my life and honor is one thing," he said as he grabbed a bucket of water from the pod. " Sacrificing my _manhood is another!!" with that, he dumped the bucket over Bardock's head, transforming him into a giant panda, both continuing their squabble in the house._

"Hora!!" berated Trunks. "Yamete! You're both acting like children!"

"So," sneered Vegeta. "How come you went there anyways? Surely they would have put up a warning?" Bardock stopped fighting for a moment and held up a sign. "Just a moment…" Vegeta read. Everyone sweatdropped as Bardock dug into his backpack and pulled out a tourist map of China. Handing it to Vegeta, he opened it up and showed the little block in the corner. Vegeta took it and read over it, suddenly realising the problem. "Let me guess…you can't read Chinese?" Bardock held up another sign. "That is correct." He read.

"Baka oja!!!" yelled Kakarotto as he flung the bucket at his father's head.

"But this needn't be a problem!" declared King Vegeta as he picked up the copper kettle sitting on the table. "From what my sons told me, it seems very easy to solve this! You said that when you touch cold water, you change into your other forms." The panda with the red bandana nodded. "So, that means when we pour hot water over you, you turn back!" he said as he demonstrated by pouring the water over Bardock's head. Almost immediately, he began to change back.

"That's _hot, Vegeta-sama." He said. "Not __boiling!!!"_

"Anyways, you are still a boy Kakarotto…just, with a minor setback." He said as he patted Kakarotto's arm.

"Gee, thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"I don't see it as a problem in the joining of our two families, do you Bardock?"

"Iie, but he seems to."

"It doesn't matter," he assured them. "As long as he's male, we're happy!"

_Speak for yourself._ Thought Vegeta as he glared at Kakarotto.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to my sons." King Vegeta said as he waved a hand towards the three. "This is Trunks, my oldest son. He is 18 years of age." He said as he gestured towards the smiling lavender head. "This is Goten. He is 17 years of age." Goten smiled sweetly. "And this is my youngest son, Vegeta."

"My, he looks like a beautiful you!" remarked Bardock. Vegeta scowled as he turned his head to one side.

"Even though Vegeta is only 16 years of age, he is the strongest of the three."

"Are they all Hanjin?" questioned Kakarotto. Bardock blushed as he cuffed him behind his head.

"Urasai!! You should never call the sons of the King 'Hanjin'!!"

"Nani? What are Hanjin?" queried Goten.

"Oh, just a rude term Kakarotto uses for us with tails." Snorted Vegeta. Kakarotto blushed furiously as he sought out a retort. Sadly, none came to him, so he just bit his tongue as he gazed angrily at the floor.

_I should never have told him!!_ He cursed himself.

"Anyways, "continued King Vegeta as though nothing had happened. "Those are my three sons. You may choose anyone." Kakarotto bowed his head gratefully. He knew he most certainly wasn't going to choose Vegeta, no matter how beautiful he looked or how enticing he was, and Vegeta knew that too. Sadly, Goten and Trunks had other plans.

"You know what," declared Goten. "I think Kakarotto should choose Vegeta."

"NANI??!!" the both yelped.

"Hai!" agreed Trunks. "I mean, come on Vegeta," he said as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He is closer to your age, and you both seem pretty strong." 

"W…what…WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT??!!" he yelped.

"Well, tousan does want to keep this dojo going, and you're the only one of us that will do so." He explained.

"Hai, but that does not mean I want to be the fiancée of a hentai!!" Vegeta understood what his brothers meant. If Kakarotto picked either of them, they would be more than likely to give up on the dojo.

"Hey!" retorted Kakarotto, finding this remark rather unfair. "_You_ were the one who walked in on _me_!"

"So? Don't think I didn't notice all those looks you were giving me while we were training!" Kakarotto's face flushed a deep crimson, but he still maintained his scowl.

"What about you?! I notice you didn't move your eyes very fast when you saw me in the bath!" Kakarotto thought he had done it, but, sadly, he didn't know that Vegeta was ten times sharper than he was.

"Maybe it was because I was in shock of the way you were looking at me while I was in the nude!!"

"Kakarotto!!" Bardock yelped, face turning red. But it didn't compare to the redness that Kakarotto's face held. Not only was he mortified of being embarrassed like that in front of company, but he couldn't bear it that there was someone out there who had more balls than he did…a Hanjin, no less! He stood up.

"I'm leaving." He stated simply. 

"Ara?" Bardock jerked his head in the direction of his son. "Where?"

"Back home! I've had enough of this!"

"I agree." Smirked Vegeta relieved that his 'fiancée – to – be' was giving up on him. Although, he was maybe a _little bit disappointed. But only a little._

"Oh, by the way," Kakarotto said as he stood near the door. "You saw me as both male and female, right? Then you will know that I look more beautiful than you as a girl, and far better as boy." The smirk on Vegeta's face fell as it found its way to Kakarotto's lips. "So that's saying something, isn't it? Maybe if you turned _fully into a girl, you might just stand a chance against me." With that, he turned around and laughed as he walked out._

Vegeta stared at his back with a look of hurt on his face. No one had ever said that before. No one had ever said that he looked like a bad cross between male and female. And somehow…that hurt. However, even though it hurt him a little bit, it angered him more than anything else did. 

_No one speaks to me like that…NO ONE!!!_

The next thing everyone knew, Kakarotto was lying under the table, which Vegeta had brought down on his head. Trunks was picking up the teapot and the cups that got scattered. Goten sat on his pillow, muttering about how much damage he could do to that handsome face and King Vegeta sat where he was, pinching the bridge of his nose and asking Kami-sama for strength and patience.

"He had that coming." Said Bardock.

"Nnn…" Kakarotto groaned as he tried to lift his head. _Man! Have I got a headache or what?! What in the hell happened to me?_ Slowly, he parted his eyes, squinting through the light in the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" It was Trunks.

"We thought Vegeta had killed you." Kakarotto stopped lifting himself up when he heard Goten say that.

"Gee, thanks a lot." He said as he made his way shakily to his knees. Slowly, he brought his hand up to the back of his head where he felt the pain was coming from. "Itai!" he yelped as it sparked more pain throughout his head. "What…what happened to me? The last thing I remember is walking out of the house and then…darkness. And _a lot of pain!" Trunks and Goten glanced at each other before turning back to Kakarotto._

"Well, you see, Vegeta hit you over the head with the table." Stated Trunks as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"NANI??!!" he yelped, but stopped as his sudden movements cause more pain to lance through his head. "Itai!!" _Kami-sama! Vegeta knocked me out with one simple whack with the table! I didn't even sense it coming! Vegeta must be as strong as his father said him to be._

"Are you okay?" asked Trunks as he handed an ice pack to Kakarotto. "I mean, Vegeta did do a rather nasty number on you."

"Umm…iie, daijoubu." He said as he took the ice pack.

"You must excuse Vegeta," said Trunks good-naturedly. "He may be a psychopathic saiyan with an incredible appetite for fights, but he's really sweet." 

"Great, Tru-kun," muttered Goten. "Confuse the boy, why don't you."

"But it's true, Ten-chan." Said Trunks before he turned back to Kakarotto. "Vegeta may not seem like it, but he can be the most thoughtful person in the world once you get to know him."

"Ahhh…umm…okay." Kakarotto didn't know what else to say. _Vegeta…NICE??!! There's something I'd like to see. _But, then again, he had to admit Vegeta _was very friendly towards him before he found out he was a male. And he did…_kinda_ like Vegeta. But to him, that didn't mean Vegeta liked him. Once the electric pain in the back of his head had tuned down to a dull throb, he handed the ice pack back to Trunks. "Arigato gozaimashita." He said. _

"Why don't you go take a bath?" suggested Goten quickly. "I mean, you're still in your female form." Kakarotto looked down to see that he was still in the body of a woman.

"Okay."

Soon after he left, Trunks turned to Goten with a frown.

"That was really nasty."

"Then why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to frighten him."

"What's there to be frightened of?" asked Goten as he cocked his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips. "I mean, he's already seen Vegeta naked before, so what difference is a second look gonna do?"

Vegeta threw the bucket of cold water over his head, shivering as the cold bit into his skin.

_Baka Kakarotto!_ He cursed as he glared at the floor as though it was its fault. _How DARE he make such a remark to me! He's the hentai around here! Not me! I didn't know he was in the bathroom! In fact, I didn't know Kakarotto was a 'he' until a few hours ago! _His scowl softened a bit as he thought of his facial expression when he saw Vegeta naked. _He…he looked so surprise. He looked so…so cute. _Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as he realised what he was just thinking. _Baka ouji! That pervert is NOT cute! He's not handsome, sexy or any of the other things I know he is but I'm not gonna say them because I know they're true!!!_ Vegeta stood up and stalked over to the bath. _Besides, just because I'm his 'fiancée' does not mean I like him!_

Kakarotto slowly ambled down the hall, hand massaging the lump at the back of his head.

_Jeez, why's Vegeta gotta be so mean? I mean, even though he's really beautiful, sexy and really witty, he's quite the pain in the ass!_ He let a small smile grace his lips as he remembered seeing Vegeta naked when he was in the bath. _And WHAT an ass he's got!!_ His face flushed as his memory kicked in and he was forced to hit the lump at the back of his head to remind him just how nasty Vegeta was. _Although, I have to admit, he's a really good fighter. I don't know of many, if any, Hanjin's, that are as good at martial arts as he is. Kakarotto tried not to think much of the volatile ouji, but the Hanjin was so complicated, you couldn't __help but wonder._

Unfortunately, he was in such a daze as he was walking that he didn't notice the bathroom door open until a familiar face met his eyes. 

"Ka…karotto?" 

"Vegeta?" Both stared at each other for quite a while, eyes both wide in surprise as they stood butt naked in the doorway. Regretfully, Vegeta's huge, obsidian eyes narrowed as his face scowled at the person in front of him.

"_You!_" he hissed venomously. Kakarotto's surprised face changed into one of fear when he saw that scowl. 

And he was right to fear.

Half an hour later, Kakarotto had changed back into his male form and was sitting with his father outside on the veranda. Bardock looked over to his son, who happened to be clutching a blood soaked bandage to his nose.

"Well, think of it like this," he said, trying to straighten things out. "At least you know he's strong enough to mate with. And his fiery attitude is rather cute." Kakarotto glanced at his father through the corner of his eyes.

" '_Cute_' is not the word I would use." He muttered. _This is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG engagement._

**Red:** quick notes

Hanjin are in the same league as females. So, if a male sees a Hanjin naked, it's almost the same as seeing a female naked. Well…to Vegeta, at least. When training and whatever, Hanjin are always placed with the females. It's not a disrespectful thing, but it is easier for everyone.


	3. A Royal Hanjin's Plight

**Red: **Yes, I know, I know it's been practically _ages_ since I started this story, but I've finally got some time to type out a few chapters. It's not enough time to write the whole story, but hopefully enough to tide people over until my next break.

Which should be in…say…another 6 months. Cry for me, please.

_**Kakarotto½**_

A Royal Hanjin's Plight

"School?" Kakarotto blinked owlishly at his father as they sat at the breakfast table.

Bardock hummed and nodded.

"We _are_ going to be staying here for a while," he admitted. "So it would be best if you kept up with your education. You can't hang around the dojo all day and train!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You're already brainless as it is!" he snapped. "Education will do you some good! Not to mention you get to socialize with all the other Saiya-jin."

Kakarotto grumbled, but he knew there was nothing else to be said.

"Don't worry, Kakarotto-kun," Goten chirped as he walked through the room and out onto the veranda. "It's the same school as Vegeta and I go to. You won't be alone." He tugged on his shoes and straightened the hem of his pants. "Well, see you there!"

"Matte!" Vegeta cried, running towards his older brother. "I'll go with you!"

Goten frowned. He knew very well why Vegeta was suddenly very eager to walk to school with him and he wasn't having any of it! Besides, it would be fun to tease his little brother. Vegeta was just so adorable when he was angry!

"What are you talking about?" he queried. "Kakarotto is your fiancé, remember? You're walking with him this morning."

Vegeta's cheeks pinkened and he opened his mouth to retort, but Goten had quickly walked away.

"Demo…Goten! Chotto matte yo!" he yelled after his brother. Once out of sight, Vegeta gave a hiss that made Kakarotto's hair stand on end. He turned and glared at his so-called fiancé and Kakarotto returned it with as much fire as he could muster. _Damn you, Goten! Kami-sama! What did I do in a past life that seriously pissed someone off?_ "You better eat quickly, because I'm not going to wait for you!" he snapped before turning and strutting off.

Kakarotto had no better response than to pull his tongue at him, to which Bardock gave him a good thump over his head.

"ITAI! Baka oja!"

"Behave yourself, dammit!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were walking to school. Kakarotto hadn't wanted to walk with Vegeta, but he knew that he would get lost, otherwise. He had decided quite some time ago that if Vegeta was going to be a girl about this, then he didn't care. With the way Vegeta was purposely trying to ignore him as he walked along on the fence beside him, it seemed he had decided he didn't care about Kakarotto either.

_Well, then that's fine!_ He decided. _It's not like I liked him, anyways. _

Vegeta glanced up at Kakarotto from the corner of his eyes. He was still seething from the comment Kakarotto made about him being a lousy looking person. He still loathed him for seeing him naked…_twice!_ But he hated…he **hated** him for just being _there_! And all he wanted to do at that moment was to pummel his handsome face into Grade A mince so that he would never, _ever_ forget to _never_ mess with him. But he knew he couldn't do that. It wouldn't solve anything to just jump into a fight over nothing besides hating his living guts. But the silence was so thick and suffocating that he felt that he just had to say something.

"Just so you know," Vegeta broke out, startling Kakarotto a bit. "We're not getting married."

"Why are you telling me something I already know?" He bit out, but Vegeta just ignored it.

"So don't hang around me in school."

"Pfft," he huffed. "Like I would want to hang around a macho Hanjin like you."

The silky hair on Vegeta's tail frizzed and even the hair on his head seemed to stand on end. He was about to dish out what he hoped would be a lesson for Kakarotto, when Bardock himself appeared and whacked his son over his head.

"ITAI!!NANDE?!"

"You're in no position to be choosy about who you want to mate with!" he sniped. "Listen well, Kakarotto, because I'm only going to say this once! You…"

But he never got to finish. In his own arrogance, Kakarotto tripped his father off the fence and into the cold water below. Vegeta just watched with a bored expression.

_Baka._ He thought. _He didn't even bother to listen. What kind of a person is that?_

"Ah, gomen ne, tousan," he jeered as a red bandana wearing panda head emerged from the water. "Were you going to say something?"

Furious, Bardock leapt from the water, ready to give his son a good pummeling. Kakarotto leapt off the fence and Vegeta just moved to the side, watching the father-son doofus duo. Bardock aimed a punch, but Kakarotto leapt out of the way, doing numerous flips as he went, just to show off that he was faster in his body than his father was in his panda form.

"Ha! What do you think about that, oja?"

A sudden splash of water from behind was his only answer and he was, once again, a girl. He looked down at his perfectly round bust and found himself feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Something wrong?"

He whipped to yell something at Vegeta, but when he came face to face with an impassive face, all nasty words died instantly. It didn't look like Vegeta had anything nasty to say. In fact, he looked bored with it all, as though he expected it from him. The thought made Kakarotto flush slightly with both anger and embarrassment at being read so easily.

_Aw, man!_ He groaned. _I can't go to school like this!_ He turned and started to head back home.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked, frowning.

"Back home to take a hot bath."

"You can't! You'll be late!"

"Well, I'm not starting school as a girl!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, praying for patience.

"Have you forgotten, ahou? All you need is hot water. We just have to borrow some and then we'll be on our way. So much simpler than running all the way back."

He didn't want to admit it, but Vegeta had a point.

Without any further words, the petit ouji strutted off to the nearest open house, which just so happened to be an acupuncture practice. Kakarotto watched for a moment as Vegeta politely asked for some hot water before quickly ducking behind the corner.

_So what if he had a good idea,_ he growled, a little miffed that the Hanjin seemed to be many steps ahead of him in the brain department. _It doesn't make him any better. He's just a whiny, bitchy, macho Hanjin! That's all._ He sighed as the time ticked by. _What a way to start…_

Suddenly, a felt a hand perch lightly on his shoulder. And it was no ordinary hand…it was a skeleton hand! Either that, or an _extremely_ anorexic Saiya-jin.

"UWAAA!" he yelped, literally jumping out of his shoes and onto the acupuncture sign.

"Oh, sumimasen," a kindly man in glasses said. "No need to be afraid, young lady. This is just my skeleton; Elizabeth."

Kakarotto glanced nervously between the two before he stopped clawing the sign and slipped back down to the ground. He looked at the man. He looked so weedy and thin, but he was definitely a Saiya-jin. He was thin for a Saiya-jin, but by human standards he was perfectly toned. His hair was slightly mussed even for being so short and he held a kind smile. He seemed okay.

_But how did he…_

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta called, turning around the corner. "I got the hot…" he froze.

"Ah! Vegeta-kun!"

"Uh…ah…Gohan-hakase!" he yelped, thunking the teakettle of hot water on Kakarotto's head as he bowed down. "Ah…ohayo gozaimasu!" Stars burst from behind Kakarotto eyes and he, once again, wondered where in the hell the petit ouji got his abnormal strength from.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." He chirped happily. "I haven't seen you in a while, Vegeta-kun. No new injuries to tend to?"

Vegeta's cheeks flushed slightly and his dark eyes bore into the ground as he floundered along.

"No, Gohan-hakase! Er…I mean…um…I haven't been doing anything I shouldn't…umm…I…ah…"

Kakarotto watched in slight fascination as he poured the hot water over his body.

_This is new. I've never seen Vegeta looking so flustered before._ He looked up at the man he called 'Gohan'. _And he's behaving this way because of him? Interesting…  
_

They weren't detained too long. As soon as Vegeta noticed that they were going to be late, he gave another deep bow and said his goodbyes to Gohan before running off with Kakarotto in tow.

Kakarotto watched as he followed along the fences.

"Hey! Who was that guy?"

"Gohan-hakase," Vegeta replied. "He's a chiropractor."

"He's Saiya-jin, too, isn't he?"

"Of course he is!" Vegeta replied, looking scandalized. "He's also one of the strongest Saiya-jin I've ever met!"

_I'll bet he is,_ Kakarotto thought. _No ningen can hide their ki, no matter how low it already is! Gohan must be amazing if he's a Saiya-jin and is still able to sneak up on me like that!_

"Gohan-hakase doesn't look like much of a Saiya-jin, does he?" he continued in a softer tone. "But he's one of the best! He's even an excellent chiropractor. He's been looking out for me since I was little. He's always taken care of my injuries, no matter how small they were."

Kakarotto peered at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes, taking in the softer expression as he talked about the scrawny Saiya-jin.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a crush on him!_ He jumped down from the fence, never losing his momentum. "But I thought you said you hated all males." He jeered.

For a moment, Vegeta looked a little lost and Kakarotto almost felt bad for saying that. But within seconds, the fire in his eyes was back and the determined look on his face very much startled Kakarotto.

"Of course," he sneered. "You're right. I…hate…all…MALES!"

He opened his mouth to comment when Kakarotto realized there was a herd of males coming at them. Not just any males, either; brawny, muscular Saiya-jin males! Saiya-jin males looking like they belonged to every heavy sport there was to be created! Saiya-jin males sporting boxing gloves, bokken, baseball bats and even tennis racquets! There were numerous cries of 'Vegeta-sama is here!' as they got closer to the herd. Kakarotto watched as Vegeta didn't stop, but instead started running faster.

"Vegeta-sama!"

"Out of my way!" he yelled, leaping above them. "I'm late!"

But that didn't seem to deter them. If anything, they moved in closer. Vegeta snarled as a couple of Saiya-jin tried to tackle him from behind and kicked them well back and, hopefully, render them useless until school started. A few more tried from the side, but he deflected each punch and kick delivered and countered with a number of good ones of his own.

"Iie! Vegeta-sama!"

"**I'll** stop you!"

"I won't let another guy beat you. Vegeta-sama!"

"I'll do it myself!"

Kakarotto watched as each Saiya-jin tried their luck in attacking him and found himself both amazed at Vegeta's skills and confused on why they would attack him. Vegeta was attractive, he admitted that much. So why were they trying to hurt him?

Meanwhile, up by the windows, numerous other Hanjin and girls' were watching the display, including Goten.

"Your poor brother," Lime fussed. "To think he has to go through this every single day…"

Goten nodded, slightly jealous that his baby brother got all the attention of the males but equally sympathizing as he knew he certainly wouldn't want every man trying to beat him just to get a chance to go out on a date with him. As he watched the fight, he spotted Kakarotto sitting high and away.

"Ah! Kakarotto!" He cried. Kakarotto looked up to see Goten and other Hanjin and girls' watching the fight. "Get in this school! Now!"

"Demo…Vegeta…"

"Don't worry about Vegeta. Just get in the school! You're going to be late!"

He opened his mouth to reply when he realized that all the opponents were down for the count and Vegeta was left in the midst of bruised males, hardly in a sweat.

He sighed before running his hands through his flame styled hair and furling his tail from base to tip with a sharp whip at the end.

"For Kami-sama's sakes!" he huffed. "Every single morning…"

"Truly. Such a weak and pathetic lot." Vegeta's eyes snapped up and smoldered at the sight of the newcomer. "Evidently, they all intend to ask you out, Vegeta-sama. If, of course, they can defeat you."

"Oh. It's you, Seventeen-senpai." He said, nonplussed as though this was a regular occurrence. "Ohayo."

The older male flashed him a brilliant smile, complete with pearling white teeth before tossing a single red rose in his direction. Vegeta caught it merely out of instinct, but partly because the man bored him so. Might as well humor him a bit.

"Indeed, it is I. Now," he said, getting ready to battle. "Vegeta-sama, might I fight with you?"

Kakarotto was so very curious.

_Who were those guys? Why did they try to take Vegeta on all at once? And who is __**that**__ guy? He doesn't look like a Saiya-jin._

Curiosity getting the better of him, he jumped down from his spot on the wall to land right beside Vegeta. He looked at the determined face of his fiancé and grinned.

"So, _you're_ a popular one, aren't you?"

"Stay out of my way, Kakarotto," he growled, not even bothering to look at him. "You'll only get hurt."

He frowned, but asked on.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later! Just stay out of my way!"

Kakarotto took a look at the new contender. He didn't look Saiya-jin and he couldn't determine his power level, much less feel his ki! His hair was ink black and reached just to his chin. His eyes were crystal blue and he held a cocky smirk that could make any Saiya-jin proud. Seventeen, noticing the person standing next to his precious Vegeta-sama was suddenly angry.

"You there!" he cried, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Eh?"

"You're being rather familiar with Vegeta-sama there. Who are you?"

"Oh, well…tell him Vegeta."

"Tell him what?" Kakarotto turned to see Vegeta looking at him confusedly.

"I asked you who you were, newbie." He sneered. "Isn't it polite to answer when someone asks a question?" When all he got was a blank stare, he growled. "Fine! Then I'll introduce myself!"

"Ah…" Kakarotto turned to look at Vegeta for advice, but he was clearly giving him a look that said he brought it upon himself. "Okay…if you want."

"My name is Seventeen. Junior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo Club. Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me…the Blue Thunder of Orange Star High!"

Meanwhile, there was a good whispering up by the windows.

"Blue Thunder?" Lime spoke disbelievingly.

"Have you heard that before?"

"News to me," Goten muttered.

"Um…okay," Kakarotto muttered, not sure what to do. "Well, I'm currently staying at the Ouji Dojo and…"

"NANI??!!" he cried, suddenly attacking. "Under the same roof as Vegeta-sama!"

Kakarotto dodged it easily, leaping over Seventeen.

"Of course. I'm the heir to Ouji Dojo of Saiya-jin Martial Arts." Sensing a fight, he whipped off his bag and flung it at Vegeta. "Hold this for me, will ya?"

"What the…I'M NOT YOUR WIFE, AHOU!"

But the comment went unnoticed as Kakarotto settled into a fighting pose and grinned at Seventeen.

"My name is Kakarotto and I accept your challenge!"


End file.
